Baseball Is Dead, Long Live Baseball (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info=Godofredo Mariano Productions |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info= |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= Ivan Maryanov |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=Margovyan National Pictures |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=August 31, 2016 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=92 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m30 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m31 million }} Baseball Is Dead, Long Live Baseball is a 2016 Margovyan film. Plot A baseball game is attacked by terrorists, with two suicide bombers stepping onto the field and detonating themselves and then two gunmen opening fire on the home baseball team, the Revolution. Zachary Tyler ( ), a detective on leave watching the game with his daughter Alice ( ), shoots one of the gunmen when the gunman tries to shoot a baseball player right in front of Zach. Detectives Evan Martin ( ) and Claire Vickers ( ) are tasked with solving the case, as the attack is being considered as a crime by the city authorities and not as a terrorist attack to keep the people from panicking. The two detectives quickly learn that out of the five thousand or so spectators watching the game, only the Revolution's players and team staff were attacked, with five of them dying and at least twelve being injured. Evan learns that Zach was one of the spectators, and it is revealed that they are veterans of the Army when they talk. Ibrahim Ahmadinejad ( ), the Revolution's star player, receives treatment in a hospital following the attack. He is the brave player whom Zach Tyler saved from being shot up by one of the gunmen. As Ibrahim gets himself patched up, he suddenly finds himself being attacked by a nurse or at least someone who pretended to be a nurse. Ibrahim fends off the killer nurse and runs away from the hospital, correctly judging that his life is in danger if he stays in there any longer. He crashes at the house of his fellow Revolution player Desmond Bowes ( ) and tells him that he thinks that someone is out to kill the entire Revolution as they had been constantly underperforming for the last five seasons. Desmond laughs off Ibrahim's "conspiracy theory" and tells him to get some rest. While both Ibrahim and Desmond sleep, masked men arrive at Desmond's place and try to kill them both. Ibrahim fights off his attacker and beats him half to death with his baseball bat before rushing over to Desmond's bedroom and saving him from being suffocated. Once Desmond realizes that both their lives are in danger, he agrees to help Ibrahim get to the bottom of the conspiracy to kill the players of the Revolution. The police are tipped off to the attack on Desmond Bowes' apartment by an anonymous caller. Martin and Vickers lead the investigation and discover that one of the attackers still has his identification on him, which allows the detectives to connect the man and the rest of the attackers to the suicide bombers who attacked the Revolution game. In the morning, Ibrahim and Desmond, in disguise, end up watching a softball game being played by the Revolution's women's softball team affiliate. Suddenly, attackers open fire on the game and target the players. Ibrahim and Desmond attack the attackers and try to defend the other players. Two of the surviving softball players, Julie Hay ( ) and Ulrika Zimmermann ( ) are nursing their wounds when Ibrahim and Desmond approach them and tell them of the possibility that there is a conspiracy to kill all of the players of the Revolution because of their poor performances in the last few seasons. Julie and Ulrika laugh at Ibrahim's suggestion but after Desmond lays out the evidence, which includes the night attack on his apartment, Julie and Ulrika are forced to reconsider their position. Julie and Ulrika are firmly converted when the terrorists also attack their apartment, with Ibrahim and Desmond helping them fend off the attackers in the end. Cast * as Ibrahim Ahmadinejad * as Desmond Bowes * as Julie Hay * as Ulrika Zimmermann * as Zachary Tyler * as Alice Tyler * as Evan Martin * as Claire Vickers * as Felix Peterson Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:History of Margovya